Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster
Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster is a new movie created by Legoland1085. It premiered on YouTube around 2009 in time for the real film's 15th anniversary, but it is now deleted. A new remake version made by Daniel Esposito (now considered a sequel to Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Digimon) will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Danny, Sawyer, and Ttark) meet Richared Tyler as they go into an animated world, where they meet The Pagemaster, meet the books Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror, meet Long Jong Silver, and help Richard face his fears by facing a fire-breathing dragon. Trivia *Danny, Sawyer, Ttark, and The DigiDestined and their Digimon guest star in both versions of this film. *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket will join Pooh and his friends in the upcoming remake version of this film. *Timmy Brisby, Jenny McBride (from The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Billy (from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), Spyro and his friends, Godzilla, Laura Powers, Batty Koda, and The Nostalgia Critic originally appeared in LegoLand1085's original version of this, but they were removed from Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version since they did not fit well in the film, Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest was meant to mark the first time Winnie the Pooh and his friends would meet Batty Koda, and Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue has still yet to be made in the near future, so they ended up guest starring in Yru17's upcoming film Littlefoot Meets The Pagemaster instead. *BrerJake90 was originally going to remake this film, but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, then Yru17 would take over the remake version until he decided to let Daniel Esposito remake this film instead. *This film actually takes place after Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance (which explains The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket already knowing Danny and Sawyer). *LegoLand1085's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, Piglet's Big Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Cats Don't Dance, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, the Gozdilla films, and The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue and PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, The Tigger Movie, The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Winnie the Pooh, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and Cats Don't Dance and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, and Pinocchio. *Legoland1085's original version of this film featured the song from Muppet Treasure Island entitled Something Better (another song composed by Barry Mann, who co-composed the real film's background song Whatever You Imagine with James Horner) as the end credits song in reference to the Treasure Island setting in the real film. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version might feature Dream Away (performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield) and Whatever You Imagine (performed by Wendy Moten) as the end credits songs since they were both featured in the real film's end credits. *In Legoland1085's original version of this film, the scene in which Adventure kisses Fantasy during the battle against the dragon was replaced by the scene from The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue in which Timmy and Jenny kiss each other. However, the scene from the real film will remain kept in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version to keep the real film's plot straight. *Warner Bros. (which produced and released Cats Don't Dance) is the parent company of Turner Pictures (which co-produced and internationally released The Pagemaster) and Turner Feature Animation (which also co-produced Cats Don't Dance). *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', Cats Don't Dance, and The Pagemaster were first released on DVD in 2002, the same year Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year was first released directly to home video. *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and The Pagemaster were first released on Blu-ray in the US and Canada in 2013, the same year The Jungle Book was first released on Blu-ray in the UK. *Both Digimon: The Movie and The Pagemaster were released by 20th Century Fox in the US and Canada. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Legoland1085 Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93